Mixing The Colours
by WingsToFreedom
Summary: Emma, Regina and Zelena are good friends in college .The girls decide to have a girls night and they soon find themselves drunk. Alcohol, underwear and the beauty of the woman body. AU.


Title:Mixing the Colours

Summary: Emma, Regina and Zelena are good friends in girls decide to have a girls night and they soon find themselves drunk. Alcohol, underwear and the beauty of the woman body. AU.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this fanfic.

Chapter 1: Little Surprises

Regina was standing in front of the mirror of her big bedroom, looking at her tight red dress. Her perfect curves had always been a great asset of her and the dress defined them successfully. She fixed the strap of her bra that fell on her bare shoulder and looked once again at her reflection on the mirror. Regina wondered where her red lipstick was, but soon she remember that last time she had lent it to her sister, Zelena.

"Zelena, have you seen my red lipstick?" she shouted for her sister to hear and took a black eyeliner from her cosmetic box. She drawed a thin line on her eyelid, on the part above her eyelashes, creating a sexy catlook. Zelena might be her step sister, but they had come really close to each other from the first moment. They were both deprived of their mother's love. They knew Cora was a complicated person, so they supported each other since they were little.

"Yeah, here it is," Zelena shouted, after appearing to the door gasping. She was holding the lipstick in her hand. "Sorry, I forgot to bring it back. Here, you are," she said and handed the lipstick to her sister.

Regina turned around and looked at Zelena smiling." You know Zelena, I always said that black is my colour. It seems though that it is yours too," said Regina winking at her sister. "Just fix your skirt and let me see your makeup".

Zelena straightened her skirt and looked at her sister, that was now staring at her with her usual magnetic look. "It's good right? Because, I spent more than half an hour in the bathroom," she giggled and stood next to Regina, looking at the mirror.

"Yeah, you look sexy. But...I'm sexier" said the brunette laughing and went back on putting a layer of black mascara to add extra volume on her eyelashes. "Almost ready. I just need to wear my pumps. Soo black or red?" said Regina to herself lifting both the black and the red pair.

"You know Regina it 's funny because we make all these preparations for a girls' night at Emma's. I mean, we will just be in a house and I bet Emma will be super casual. Why would we wear pumps? " Zelena asked, but as her sister did not respond, she looked at her pumps."You should wear the black ones, because they make a contrast with your red dress".

"Thanks sis. You should wear the red ones then," said the brunette and got up, after she clasped the barretts of her pumps around her ankles.

At Emma's place everything was a mess and Emma run around her bedroom, in her underwear, trying to get ready. In an attempt to wear a tight pair of jeans, she fell clumsily on her bed. "Dammit. I'll be late," she mumbled in despair and zipped her she jumped again on her feet and seeked for her blouse. She was a hundred percent sure that her friends would be dressed formally, but she didn't care. Emma Swan always wanted to feel comfortable in her clothes and that's what she did. After she got dressed, she rushed to the bathroom and made a messy ponytail. On her way back to her room though, she started were clothes everywhere around the room and nothing was actually in its run to her bed and reached her mobile. She quickly typed Regina 's number and waited for her friend to pick up her phone.

Regina 's phone started ringing

_I don't need blue blood running through my veins because_

_Like a queen, like a queen, I can make you say you love me_

_I don't need blue blood running through my veins because_

_Like a queen, like a queen, I can make you love me_

_I can make you love me_

"Regina, your phone is ringing. But did you change your ringtone again? Last time you had The Masquerade . Anyway, should I pick it up for you or you will do it yourself?" Zelena asked and took Regina 's phone out of her bag. "It's Emma."

"Yeah, pick it up. Tell her we'll be there soon," Regina answered from the bathroom.

"Hey Emma, it 's Zelena. Regina is in the bathroom. But don't worry, we are coming soon."

"Hey Zelena. Can you guys delay like 30 minutes? Because I'm not ready yet."

"Oh yeah of course, but you know we can help if you want. And by the way we are bringing tequila with chocolate flavour. You can get excited now," Zelena laughed "So can we come and help?"

"Yeah, I guess it 's okay. Go,go,go then . I 'm waiting chicas. It will be amaazing. Bye now. Mwaah," said the blonde in a hurry and both girls hung up.

Regina got off the bathroom and walked towards the wardrobe, making a discreet sound with her heels. She took her black leather coat and wore it." What did Emma say?" she asked looking at Zelena "Are we leaving?"

"Oh yeah we are. Just give me a second to take my coat and bag," said Zelena and hanged her coat on her arm. She finally took the bottle of tequila and put it in her bag, "Ready."

Both girls went downstairs. Their parents weren't home, so they were soon in the car, driving to Emma's.

The bell at Emma's house rang and the blonde run to open the door. However, she never expected her reaction while looking at the two girls who were standing at her door. She was literally eating them with her look. "Fuck" Emma thought staring at Regina's legs and Zelena's boobs, surprising herself so much, that she gulped awkwardly.

"Emma, what are you looking at? " said Regina "Will you tell us to come in?" she asked and stepped in the house and Zelena followed her and gave the tequila bottle to Emma, winking at her.

Emma put herself together and quickly came up with something to break the ice."Ehmm , I didn't know I should be dressed like going to an after-night party," she joked and the girls looked at her pretending to be annoyed. They all started laughing and hugged each other.

As the two sisters turned around to move to Emma's bedroom, the blonde stood looking at the girls' perfect round butts ."I'm gonna have fun tonight " she thought and closed the door.


End file.
